The Rough Patches of Marriage
by AlwaysSandcastles
Summary: Barney & Robin learn, grow and navigate through their marriage. Starting with 2014 a year after they're married they decide to take a break and separate for sometime because things get complicated, being apart might make the heart grow fonder.
1. Problems

This story is Barney & Robin navigating their marriage through some tough times but there are also the good times but it's a marriage there are speed bumps that you have get over no matter how tough things get. It's a marriage and in any marriage there are always problems a committed couple who love each other have to get through. Barney and Robin have never been the biggest talkers in a relationship but sometimes when things get tough they are always there for each other it's the reason they wanted to get married, to be with each other in the bad times, in the good times and they both have to understand that even when both are equally stubborn and don't always listen to the other ones opinions.

Barney & Robin through married life and beyond because having each other is the only thing that matters most.

* * *

><p>When you're married there are difficult decisions to make at any turn. Sometimes those difficult decisions are the ones we hate mate but know it's the right thing to do. When things became hard for Barney and Robin they decided the best thing to do was separate. While they do love each other, both needed some time and space apart to figure things out. The last three years has been great, marriage had never been something they wanted to do but when they realized they still loves each other and wanted to be together they decided to make the biggest most toughest decision they ever made...<p>

Commitment. The first year of marriage was blissful, they were newlyweds trying to make a new life together while still being madly in love. The second years, well things started to become too much too soon. Even without kids or anything holding them back from staying in New York, there was still Robin's job which is something they hadn't discussed before they got married because both knew it wouldn't be a big issue for them. Robin didn't want to leave New York, her home to travel but when her boss asked her to do a story in Spain things started to get more frustrating and difficult for the marriage.

"I know we said I'll be back home in a week but they asked me to cover another story. I'm so sorry Barney, I will let you know when I'll be coming home." While Barney's in New York working with the FBI after he finally got his revenge on the man who stole his girlfriend Shannon from him. The FBI asked him to be a Private Detective for them. Being a smart and known liar he thought putting this lying to a profession so he quit GNB and the corporate world for doing something he was actually really good at. Putting his skills as a liar to a job that he really enjoyed doing.

With both Barney and Robin working full time they had little time for each other and for their marriage. They started to fight a lot during this second year of marriage. And, then once Barney became available for a weekend he went to visit Robin this time in Argentina.

"Okay, since I have a weekend off I will go visit you." This shouldn't have happened but it did and so Barney went to visit his wife but things didn't go lovingly for them.

"This has become a nightmare Robin. You are always working, can't you at least get sometime off to see your husband who flew for hours to get here to see his wife?" They spent an hour together when Barney first came to meet Robin at the airport before she got a call for an incoming story that she had to take leaving Barney alone in her hotel room.

"No, Barney I can't. This is my job, I'm always on call for a pending story so yes I have to work." Robin says sighing, rolling her eyes and pushing her hair back from her face.

"Ugh, I came all this way to spend sometime with you I didn't come to hangout by myself in this hotel room all night." This was the umpteenth time this has happened in the last five months.

"I know you did, look I have time tomorrow to spend all day with you. We can go see the sights of the city, go to the beach, there's a nice romantic spot not too far from here where you can take a carriage ride, or we can do whatever you like. I have nothing to do tomorrow and I told Mr. Stan that you're here and I want to spend time with you. He gave me the day off." Robin came over to where Barney was sitting on the bed sulking while playing with his phone.

"Hey, I'm sorry I had to work tonight but tomorrow I'm all yours." Robin tried to sooth a still sulking mad Barney by kissing his neck trying to get him to forgive her.

"Ugh, what is with those lips of your I can never get enough." Barney turns to Robin smiling as she kisses his neck. "Okay, but until whatever we do tomorrow I can't wait any longer." Barney says kissing Robin passionately and pulling her down onto the bed with him causing her to giggle as he kissed her neck this time.

Everything went well the next day until her boss called her to the Argentine World Wide News Offices to give a follow up on the story she did the day before. That's when Barney had it with Robin putting her career before him.


	2. Seperation

I hate when B/R fight it's really sad. Enjoy this chapter it's not too heavy with them fighting but I'm not writing this for them to have drama I'm doing this in more of a more mature way because they both grew mentally and emotionally from this relationship so the decision making they make in this story is for time and space not because they stop being in love or feeling the way they do about each other.

* * *

><p>"I knew it, just when I thought we could be alone together with no interruptions they call. I knew this was going to happen again." Barney can't take this anymore he can't come in second to her career. He hates feeling this way but he wants to let her do her job, he doesn't want to be the guy who keeps his wife from achieving her life's goals.<p>

"I'm sorry Barney, I really am we'll talk when I get back okay?" Barney nod sulkingly and Robin leaves to go to the office. As she steps outside the door of their hotel room she begins to try to hold back the tears that have been screaming to escape her eyes.

She hates leaving Barney like this, she hates how things have been going from bad to worse on this trip and she hates how this has taken over her life. Her career, she always relied on her career because it was the only thing she knew that was reliable and true in her life. She put her career before relationships or anything else for along time but then she discovered her relationship with Barney and how much she wanted to be with him that all thoughts and decisions on her career took a step back when he proposed and now Robin feels like everything she's ever wanted was going down the toilet in a faster motion. Robin thought she could do this, be with Barney and still have her job but ever since she got that promotion it has been putting strain on their relationship.

Robin leaves to go to the office and Barney stays in the room distracting himself on the laptop when the Wi-Fi didn't come on right away the anger he's been keeping inside got the better of him. He picked up the laptop and through it against the wall causing the back of it and some keys to come loose.

Ten hours later Robin returns to the room to see Barney but he wasn't there. "Barney?" She calls hoping he's just in the bathroom or somewhere near in this room. It's not a big room so he has to be in the bathroom.

"Oh, Robin you're back." Barney walks in the room with laptop in hand and a refreshed expression on his face.

"Yeah, listen Barney I'm really sorry about before can we talk about what happened please?" Robin has been feeling guilty and thinking the entire day at work about everything that's been going on with them. She hates where this is heading and she hates putting strain on their relationship but most importantly she sees how miserable and unhappy Barney's been lately with her working all the time and putting her work before their relationship so as she was working she started thinking about maybe it might be time to separate. Maybe some distance and time apart would be easier on their marriage, giving him some space and her time to focus on her job.

Barney sits down next to her on the bed smiling lightly. Robin, looks down at the carpeted floor trying to keep it together to get through this conversation she already hates having with him but it needs to happen.

"I've been thinking all day about everything that's been happening with us lately. Now, don't get this wrong when I say I do love you but I think we need to give each other some space." She sees him about to protest but she immediately stops him by putting her hand on his leg. She really hates being so blunt and honest with him but it is part of their vows to each other so this will be the most honest and truthful but heartbreaking thing to do.

"My job has been becoming more present lately, it's been taking over our lives together and putting a lot of stress on the both of us and the marriage. I think it's best if we separate for sometime, I know you might want to work things out but I feel like you aren't happy with me. I can't put you through that anymore so what I'm saying is..." She's now tearing up wiping her now sobbing face and looking away from her husband who also has teary eyes.

"Maybe we should take a break... You can go back to New York and get your business running and I will finish up this trip before returning home for a few days before leaving again to take another job in Russia. I think it's best for the both of us right now." Robin can't control her sobbing she hates doing this because being apart from him is the most scary thing in the world to her. Being with him is also scary but being apart in the past made her realize how much she missed him and desperately wanted to be with him.

Barney couldn't believe what she was saying to him because before, after he kind of destroyed his computer he went to find a place that has Wi-Fi which was in the very hotel they're staying in. He got to thinking while doing some work that he's being childish and jealous of Robin's career success and realized how stupid he's being. When he saw Robin back after she worked he was very happy to see her again but now what he wanted to say to her went out the window, down the toilet and floating away from him just as fast as falling in love with her.

"Wow, I didn't know you were feeling that way. I was going to tell you that I am sorry for yelling at you before and I thought about what's been happening and how unfair I've been towards your success. I wanted to try to make things work, I didn't want to lose what I thought we had. I mean, yes your job and my jealousy and childish behavior hasn't been good for our marriage but I came back here hoping we could work things out not split up." Now, Robin hates herself even more wanting to separate and thinking it's for the best to make him happy after seeing how unhappy he's been lately.

"Oh, I thought you were still angry with me for going to work and not taking this day off like I said I would. So, you wanted to apologize?" She sees how hurt he looks right now after she said she wants to take a break and now she feels like the coldest, unloving, unsupportive wife.

Barney wants to stay together without parting way but Robin kind of has a point. Now everything he wanted was once again blowing up in his face and he's slowly dying of pain that this marriage has brought him when it shouldn't be that way. It shouldn't be that hard for them to figure things out and come to an understanding that works for both of them in a good mature reasonable way.

"You're right. Robin I love you but I really can't do this anymore. I hoped that we could try working things out but now that I think about it you're right." Barney sadly stands up from the bed that he was sitting on during this time not knowing what to do next or what to say.

"I think we should separate, the stress of your job and me not finding work has been the main issue here with us. I will go back to New York, you will stay here and when you come back home we'll talk." Robin nods still wiping her teary eyes. She desperately regrets this, she wants to not do this and go back to the way things should be. The way things were when they first got married, how at the time they were both nerves recks but still became man and wife and was content and happy after the hell of that weekend. But, she knows they can't do that now.

"Okay... I will see you when I get back then?" Barney is starting to pack his stuff to catch the next flight back to New York while Robin helps him. They are quiet and not saying anything to each other just folding and packing in silence remembering how good they once had everything they wanted together. Their lives were completed at one point but now it all seems like it's complicated again when it shouldn't be and they should be happy and content with their lives together.

Barney leaves without saying much of anything and Robin as soon as he leaves has a breakdown that she hasn't had in along time. She thought this would be for the best when she thought about it earlier this day but now she thinks she doesn't want this to be the end of what she thought would be forever.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And, yes I added in the Wi-Fi thing as much as it was ridiculous of a fight I had to add that into the decision they made. Wi-Fi was never a factor in the real reason they split and I will never believe it was the reason for their divorce. Barney and Robin are taking a break from each other NOT from their marriage just each other cause space is what is needed for them to get to a solid ground in their relationship.<strong>_


	3. Sorry

**Chapter 3**

When Barney returned home the apartment was dark and empty it felt like his home wasn't home anymore. He's been traveling this whole time with Robin for her job, he hates this feeling. The feeling of being alone again after he told himself he never wanted to be alone again... In fact he had thought for a while before proposing to Robin if it was a good idea knowing that they weren't even dating at the time or even in a relationship. Yes, he's been in love with her for along time causing a big battle with his heart and mind. Ever since their breakup all he could do to stop from driving himself crazy thinking about Robin he went and did the only thing he knew would make him stop thinking about her. Womanizing. Picking anyone up who would believe his lies then nail them and either kick them out or leave when they girl slept soundly in her bed.

But, nothing that he tried to do could completely erase the memory of her. He even tried dating other women even proposed to one but all that did was remind him of her. He wanted so desperately to forget ever having a relationship with Robin but seeing her everyday didn't help. Having her number in his phone and on his mind, printed like a newspaper column saying _I love you Robin and I can't get you out of my mind. _The big problem that kept him from even trying with her again was _her. _Robin was the problem, she was always the problem that sometimes was the exception to the rule. His rule, not to care so deeply about someone that you can't ever get them off your mind... Ever!

That's the problem, the main issue they always had and it was always so scary to both of them. For Robin, it was the same thing being afraid to let her heart be so exposed and open that she could only keep telling herself she didn't want to put herself on the line when she doesn't know if he felt the same way. Barney and Robin danced the dance for years trying to tell themselves that the way they felt towards each other was crazy, it was weird, it felt wrong because they're friends. But, after all this time that excuse isn't relevant to the situation they got themselves into after being married for a year. Being apart, not being able to give each other the time they needed to enjoy being married was the cause of this current problem they have.

Being alone again even though he's a devoted married man he's alone. Looking around a dark empty room was now so deeply disturbing to him, he used to think being along and single was okay cause it was best for him but ever since Robin came into his life his opinions of being alone and single changed. She made him feel things he never did before and it truly did scare him for along time but after making the decision to get her back for good because he didn't want to be alone again was supposed to be the right decision for him even if he didn't know how she felt and maybe still used the excuse she always used to not be in a relationship her career.

When Robin said yes to marrying him it was like music to his ears it was everything he's ever wanted but now it seems like those happier times are over. Lily was right, the honeymoon period doesn't last long, he used to laugh at that but now all that meant was the truth. It does end, the happy honeymoon period does end and that only lasted a year after they got married. God, he wishes he could go back to thinking that being alone and single was good for him, it was less terrifying but he can't do that now.

He walks over to his black leather couch and sits down, taking out his cell phone to see if he missed any calls or texts. He clicks on his missed calls first to find five missed calls from Robin. Five missed calls? What could Robin want when he left her he thought not talking for a while would be best for them and now she's calling him apparently five times in the last hour. He continues to look at his other missed calls and then text which also had a few missed texts from Robin.

He reads them in order!

_Barney I'm sorry for what happen please call or answer me back I was wrong about us I want to work things out_

_I already miss you_

_Please call_

_I don't want us to stop talking I can't deal with you not talking to me_

_Please forgive me, call me as soon as you get this_

_I love you_

_I made a mistake _

_Please talk to me soon_

_Love Robin_

Ugh, Barney sighed shaking his head as he read every text Robin sent him. He thought being apart and not talking for a while was good for them, good for their relationship and less stressful on each others happiness but being apart, walking out on each other, not talking was what caused the fights they used to have and it solved nothing. It only caused them to breakup.

"I love you too Robin." Barney says to himself running his shaking hand through his messy unmade hair. He's so frustrated, lost, confused, lonely it has been feeling like he's the only one in this marriage, the only one who's tried in this relationship but until now it's all been him and now it's her trying. Barney wants to talk to Robin so badly but he's just not in the right frame of mind or mood to talk right now. He does love her, that has never been not true it's the only thing he knows loving her has been the best thing that's ever happened to him but right now he needs to be alone and think about everything and where his life is going.

He thought having Robin by his side for the rest of his life was the most wonderful thing to have but now ever since she started getting famous with her job being with her doesn't seem so wonderful. It feels like he's slowly losing her again, he hates that feeling it's been wonderful feeling to love her but losing her over and over and over again since he's known her lead to him wanting to never lose her again by proposing marriage in hopes that she will give him the best gift he's ever had... Her. Robin Scherbatsky but now it seems like she's once again slowly slipping away from him and it sucks. This feeling always sucked but he will have to sleep on this right now cause he's just so confused about everything.

He looks down at his phone in his left hand that still had his wedding ring on it and looked at the white gold band on his finger smiled briefly then turned off his phone and went to bed.


End file.
